


The She-Lion and the spearwife

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte is brought to Cersei's bed chamber...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	The She-Lion and the spearwife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment

The night fell over King's Landing; in her chambers, Cersei Lannister-Baratheon poured herself a cup of Dornish red and gulped it down in one swallow, immediately pouring another; a faint knock was heard on the door... - Enter - Cersei spoke softly, and the door opened slowly a moment later; Ygritte stood in the doorway, her wrists shackled, and she was stark naked from head to toe; ser Gregor Clegane, 'The Mountain', and ser Meryn Trant stood behind, flanking her on each side... Slowly, she stepped forward, and Cersei gave a short nod to the two knights; ser Meryn closed the door behind him... - Come closer, my dear - Cersei spoke, and the young, beautiful Northern girl took another step forward; Cersei put the half emptied cup on a low table by her bedside and grabbed the keys, removing the binds from Ygritte's wrists a moment later... - Oh! - Ygritte moaned when Cersei lightly grabbed her tits, and started to suck on the wildling's right nipple; next, she started kissing her abdomen, sticking closely to her solar plexus and upper abs, and then she moved her head a bit lower... - Oooooh... Yes! - Ygritte moaned, closing her eyes; she leaned her head in the back, baring her throat and neck, her fiery red hair falling down her back like a waterfall, and she started rocking her hips slowly and seductively... Cersei gripped Ygritte's waist, lightly and she laid the wild beauty down onto her bed, and then she undressed and laid behind her, the bed being large enough for both of them; Ygritte had her back turned on Cersei, and the Queen's right arm was draped over the Wildling's belly, the tip of her finger lightly touching Ygritte's belly button; in the next moment, Cersei kneeled on the bed, grabbed the cup and refilled it, turned Ygritte over so that the beautiful spearwife was now lying on her back, and Cersei started pouring the wine from the cup onto Ygritte's breasts, the red liquid pouring down Ygritte's naked, alluring body; Cersei felt turned on, arousal burning fiercely in her body, and she poured the rest of the wine on the bottom of the cup, right into her belly button, lowering her head a moment later, her tongue sticking out lightly between her teeth... - AH! - Ygritte moaned again, a bit louder this time, and she began to roll her belly when she felt Cersei's tongue lapping wine out of her navel...


End file.
